


The Morning After

by CleverDame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Knotting, References to Knotting, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDame/pseuds/CleverDame
Summary: This is set right after The Brown Bottle.





	The Morning After

Sunlight was pouring in through the naked bedroom window as you lifted yourself from the mattress. If you didn’t have to pee so bad you’d turn over and sleep for another hour, but nature calls. You pluck last night’s panties off the floor and trot to the bathroom.

Catching a glimpse of your reflection you slowly back up. The full length mirror offers a breathtaking road map of last night’s festivities. Your hair is wild and lips still swollen from a combination of hard kisses and the hours you spent with Sam’s cock in your mouth, sucking and swallowing. The rest of your skin is covered in bruises with a few bite mark thrown in for good measure.

If you squint you can make out a hand print around your throat, a reminder of the way Sam’s giant hand squeezed just tight enough to make you see stars when you came, bucking desperately with his cock inside you. Now that the bite on your neck has all but healed you enjoy having the ache of new bruising. There’s a impression of Sam’s teeth high on the inside of your thigh and, later tonight when you’re at work, you’ll squeeze your legs together and think about what it feels like to have his fingers digging into flesh when his tongue is in your pussy.

Picking up a sock off the floor you dangle it between your fingers, sniffing. It doesn’t matter how many times he launders his clothes, you can still smell them. The scent of other women is everywhere. You suspect being freshly claimed has amped up your sense of smell and he must have screwed half the town because there are traces lingering in every corner. Two days ago you threw away a shirt that smelled like another Omega, and last night you flushed a discarded hair tie down the toilet that stunk of a long forgotten Beta. But this lone sock was holding onto the faint aroma of a human woman and it makes your stomach turn. Curling your lip you drop it into the trash and wipe your nose.

Stepping into thin panties you forgo other garments and pad down the dated, shag carpet of his short hallway. This apartment is a real shit hole, a bachelor pad if there ever was one.

Sam looks up as you wander into the living room. A slow grin tugging at his mouth at the sight of you practically naked, in a daze. You look feral and gorgeous and like you’ve been fucked by a entire football team.

“Good morning.” He shuts his laptop.

“Hi,” you flash a sleep-drunk smile. “We need to get curtains. It’s too bright in the bedroom.”

“I’ll get you whatever you want.” He prowls in your direction, coming up behind you as you reach the kitchen counter. He presses his body into your back and his nose to your neck, enjoying that he can smell himself on you. His hands curl around your hips, covering the black and blue marks his fingers left last night. “Did I hurt you?”

“A little,” you turn your head towards him, nuzzling your nose into his. Sam’s newly mated, still untamed and not quite able to control the surge of power you ignite inside him. He fucks too hard and bites to deep, but you don’t mind. He’ll get it under control once he learns to temper this newfound lust, but right now he’s governed by Alpha instincts. It’s only been four days. The first few months are all about frantic need and physical gratification. You can only imagine what he’ll be like when he’s in a rut.  

“Sorry,” he murmurs halfheartedly, his lips meeting yours in a uncharacteristically soft kiss. To balance out the moment his hand slides upward, open-palmed as he cups a breast.

“I like it,” you push your ass back into him as he smiles against your lips.

“You have to work today?” He bites at the ball of your shoulder, pinching skin just enough to make you squirm.

“Ahuh,” you reach back grabbing a fist full of his hair.

“You should quit.” His free hand is finding its way inside your panties, fingers curling into warm, wet flesh. You moan and he smiles like the wolf he is: all teeth and bad intentions. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I don’t wanna quit.” You paw his hand away, turning in his arms as he cages you between two thick biceps. “I like working. I’ve got plenty of other needs for you to take care of… _Alpha._ ”

“How long before you have to leave?” Sam grabs two handfuls of your ass, pulling your stomach against this half hard cock. He’ll want to have you again before you go. All he can think about is how much he wants to be inside you, it makes his brain dizzy with need. Every fiber of his being wants to fuck and mate and breed his Omega. He can’t get enough of the new and thrilling idea that you’re his.

“We’ve got time.” You confirm, taking his face between your hands as you kiss him.

_Bang Bang Bang_

The knock on the door surprises you and Sam sighs, grumbling into your mouth. “Shit, it’s my brother. I forgot he was coming.”

“S’ok” you peck his lips and slither out his grasp. “Get your dick under control and I’ll let him in.”

Out of the corner of your eye you watch as Sam palms his cock through his sweatpants. You grab a wrinkled shirt from the laundry basket, pulling it over your head. Swinging the front door open you expect to find Dean but instead are greeted by two uniformed police officers.

“Ma’am” The older of the two tips his head as his eyes drop momentarily over your bare legs before recovering. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but we received a noise complaint last night.”

“Oh,” you smirk, biting your lip. “Sorry.”

“Three complaints actually,” the younger man steps forward and swallows hard. “Several callers expressed concern that someone at this address was watching…” He pauses and shifts, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

“Pornography, ma’am.” The other officer finishes for him. “We got a couple calls that someone was watching pornography at a high volume, it was disturbing the other residents. We’re going to have to write you up for a noise complaint.”

A giggle erupts from your belly, uncontrolled and bubbly. Red-faced you bring a hand to your mouth, the fact is you should be much more embarrassed than you actually are.

“That wasn’t the TV,” you mutter under your breath.

“Excuse me?”

“You know what,” you shake a finger, “I think I know who you should be talking to about this. Sam!”


End file.
